topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Ichigo Kurosaki
Origins: Bleach Classification: Human hybrid, -partially- Hollow (corrupted spirit), -partially- Shinigami (soul reaper/demi god of death), -partially- Quincy (human derivant with manipulation of spiritual particles), -partially- Fullbringer (human derivant with Hollow derived abilities), Trascendental (higher dimensional spiritual being) Threat level: Tiger- | Demon- | Dragon- | Maoh | Mao+, likely God- Age: 15 (Pre-Timeskip), 17 (Post-Timeskip), 27 (Epilogue) Gender: Male Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Soul Sensing (More accurate than Rukia), Master Swordsman and Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Energy Projection, Speed Enhancement with Shunpo, Statistics Amplification (with Bankai), Resistance to Possession (Resisted Hollow Ichigo's control over his body) Physical strength: Building level striking strength, higher after awakening his power back || Multi-Block+ level striking || Mountain level striking || At least continent level striking Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least Building (Damaged and forced a Gillian-class Menos to flee, Menos being as tall as a large building), Multi-Block after rewakening his power - Pulverized a crater with his first ever Getsuga Tenshou) || City level (should be comparable to Hitsugaya) || Mountain (as Vasto Lorde, crushed Ulquiorra's Lanza with one hand, the explosion of which completely dwarfed Las Noches) || Continent+ (after training in the Dangai, he surpassed all Shinigami and Hollow in power, which includes Kenpachi) At least Continent+ (Stronger than before. Can damage Soul King Yhwach.), likely Small Planet (strong enough to fatally wound Yhwach) Durability: At least Building, Multi-Block after reawakening his power || At least Mountain (Full Hollowfied Ichigo snuffed with his hand a Lanza del relampago, which would at least severely damage Las Noches), this form is considerably weaker than current Ichigo. Atleast Continent+ (Can survive casual attacks from Yhwach.), likely Moon+ (can somewhat take attacks from Yhwach) Speed: Supersonic (Easily blocked an arrow at point blank), higher after reawakening his power || High-Hypersonic+ (kept up with Grimmjow) || At least Sub-Relativistic (His shunpo in base has augmented x14 times in relation to his shunpos previous speed. With hollow powers he can somewhat keep up with Soul King Yhwach.) Intelligence: At least above average. While not a genius, he was one of the smartest students in his high school and this without Ichigo actually showing any notable effort regarding studies. Also an experienced fighter with good sense. Stamina: At least high. Can fight for hours non-stop, fought for a couple of months straight in his inner world although its uncertain if this would apply in the real world. Received multiple stabs through his limbs in his fight against Yhwach and continued fighting without much difficulty. Standard equipment: Substitute shinigami representative badge, as a spiritual being he uses his zanpakuto (spiritual blade) which is currently dual swords, one large and one small (previously was a single abnormally large katana). Armor made from material identical to the Royal Guard's bones which is extremely durable. His robes in his bankai are part of his spiritual power Key: Beggining of series/substitute shinigami arc || Shikai || Bankai || Vizard + Bankai || Fully Hollowfied || Post-Dangai/Final Tensa Zangetsu || Human || Fullbring 1st stage || Fullbring 2nd stage || Fullbring 3rd stage/complete || Fullbring-Shikai || Fullbring-Bankai || True Shikai || Hollowfied True Shikai || True Bankai || Inner Zanpakuto Category:Protagonist Category:Male Category:Threat level Maoh Category:Bleach Category:Sub-sonic speeds Category:Sonic speeds Category:MHS speeds Category:Relativistic speeds Category:Weapons user Category:Swordsman Category:Character Category:Light attribute Category:Holy Category:Flying Category:Animanga